1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation report creation system, an operation report creation method, and an operation report creation program, and more particularly to an operation report creation system, an operation report creation method, and an operation report creation program that allow the user to create reports effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional operation report creation system comprises a central processing unit X1 that operates under program control, a program X2 that is executed by the central processing unit, program execution control means X3, program execution result output means X4, program execution history file X5, operation report creation means X6, and an operation report X7.
The conventional operation report creation system with the configuration described above operates as described below.
That is, the program execution control means X3 controls the start and end of the execution of each program X2. When the program ends, the program execution result output means X4 writes the CPU time used by the program to the program execution history file X5.
After that, when creating an operation report, the operation report creation means X6 reads information from the program execution history file X5 and outputs the CPU occupation time to the operation report X7.
However, the conventional technology described above has the following problems:
First, when the totaling period of an operation report is long or when there are a large number of programs for which totals must be calculated, a large amount of history information is used to calculate the total. This is because the CPU occupation times of all programs that run during the operation period must be totaled.
Second, an operation report does not include information on the programs that constantly run during system operation. This is because an operation report is created using execution information produced at the end of program execution and, therefore, execution information cannot be totaled before the program ends.
Third, changing the total unit of an operation report requires modifications to the operating system that controls programs for the totals are to be calculated. This is because operation report source information is closely related with the control of the operating system under which programs are executed or execution results are output.